


【SJ】夏休み

by t_nine



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nine/pseuds/t_nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MJ先生童工日暨翔润相识20周年贺文ww<br/>虽然晚了一天ww</p>
            </blockquote>





	【SJ】夏休み

窗开着，蝉在叫，下午三点的太阳把他的作业照的晃眼。松本润拉起了窗纱，转头看了一眼樱井翔。  
对方正在给他看题，金黄的前发用一个造型可爱的发卡夹了起来，和黄发少年酷炫狂霸吊的气质格格不入。少年饱满的额头上挂着三两堆细密的汗珠，透明得和他的眼瞳一样。

樱井翔其实没有义务给他写题的，只是漫长的暑假对于这个早早做完了作业的优等生来说实在是无聊的过分。买好了新的游戏，松本却以来不及做作业为由拒绝了陪他开荒。无奈之下樱井翔只好帮好友——兼恋人——先完成这个比较重要的任务。  
说是“帮助”他写作业，樱井翔毕竟是个百分百的好学生，干不出代写作业的事情，充其量也就是帮他整理整理思路，提高一下他的完成速度而已。

「翔くん热不热，我开空调咯。」  
「好。」樱井翔没空理他，忙着低头和他的题奋斗。  
「翔くん吃冰淇淋吗？我去拿。」  
「不了，快做题。」真的超想玩新游戏。  
「翔くん今天下午好像有超市特卖会。」  
「你要去？」  
「…………不去。」  
「翔くん……」  
「……………………又怎么了？杀了你哦。」松本润三番五次打断他的思路，看上去不难的一道题愣是解了五分钟还没有进展，樱井没好气的抬头横了对方一眼，不耐烦的眼神把恋人吓得不轻。  
「我不会做嘛……」

「我来给你看看。」樱井翔把松本润推到他的座位前，单手撑着桌子给他看题。  
松本的心思完全不在题上，樱井翔没戴眼镜，腰弯得很低，就在距离他五厘米的地方，他甚至觉得自己可以感受得到对方潮湿的吐息。樱井翔五官长得好看，认真思考的时候更是绝色，此时眉头轻皱，修长的手指有一下没一下地敲击着桌面，在松本心口引起巨大的回响，一下一下击疼他的胸腔。  
粘腻的夏天，青春期少年的情欲总是来的措手不及，盯着爱人沾着一颗汗珠的喉结，松本润听见自己咽口水的声音。樱井翔显然也听到了，好笑地转头看了一眼，见松本润目不转睛地盯着自己看，又偷瞄一眼他的裤裆——那里已经支起了半个小帐篷。  
「想做了？」樱井翔勾起一边嘴角，带有痞气的表情在他的脸上一尘不染——这个人即使在使坏也像个小太阳一样发着光。  
松本润没有回答他，凑上去啃了一下他的下巴，又伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐，意图不言自喻。  
樱井翔顺着松本凑过来的动作揽住自己软如春水一般的爱人，温度略高的大掌把在恋人胸背轻轻的爱抚，撩起又一阵火来。

樱井翔坐在转椅上，压着松本让他坐在自己腿上，细细的亲吻对方的后颈。  
松本最受不了这种温存，肩膀不受控制的轻轻颤抖，脖颈处起了一串鸡皮疙瘩，耳朵敏感地变红发烫，呼吸也渐渐粗重起来。  
他不安地在樱井的腿上扭动着，小樱井理所当然地半站起来，隔着两人的睡裤触到松本的臀瓣。  
他马上像是被烫到似的弓起背来，下意识往前躲，一会儿又坐回来用手去碰樱井的灼热。  
「想什么呢，」樱井一把拍开他的手，「做题。」  
「哈？」  
「做题，不做好不给操。」  
「……」

松本不知道樱井是这么恶劣的人，其实樱井向来恶劣，只是不常对他用。  
松本用尽所有的不满瞪了恋人一眼，樱井不以为意，爱抚他后颈的动作变的粗鲁起来：用牙齿牵扯他的皮肤，甚至用力吸吮，留下几个深色的印记。  
松本想要呼痛，张嘴只有腻的一塌糊涂的喘息和喉间漏出的低吟；想要扬起脖子逃开，樱井却凑到前面来啃他的喉结，气的松本推他脑袋。  
「你是狗吗！就会咬！」  
樱井叼着他的喉结含含糊糊地重复「做题。」  
低沉的声音把震动直接传到他喉结，松本觉得有点痒痒的。  
松本气结，知道自己拗不过他，认命地拿起笔来。  
樱井见他乖了，一把扯下两人的裤子，伸手去拿抽屉里的润滑剂。

樱井的凶器正顶在松本后方，松本动都不敢动，绷紧了身子写公式。  
只是所谓精虫上脑并不是瞎说，此时的松本哪里是能做题的状态，脑子像发烧一样滚烫着，情欲塞满神经，下笔也只是把题干的条件抄了几遍，毫无头绪。  
樱井往他身后探入了一根手指，见他什么都写不出，不满的狠狠抠了一下，刺激得他尖叫一声挺直了身躯。  
「我说过了不做好不给操，你认真一点。用Stokes试试。」  
松本快要拿不住笔，听了樱井的话又只好艰难地写起来，偏偏樱井在他身后专心地抠弄着，不一会加到了三根手指，在他紧致的肠壁包裹下缓缓的转动抽插。

见扩张的差不多了，樱井把沾满润滑剂和少量松本的体液，仍然粘腻的右手伸进对方T恤去找两点茱萸。  
欲潮翻涌下那两点早已挺立，此时被樱井一拧松本又难耐的哭吟起来，扭着身子磨蹭樱井的灼热。  
樱井用力拍了一下松本的臀肉，发出清脆的一声响，「好好做题！」他越过松本的肩膀看他写的东西「公式对了，算出来就行了。」  
松本眼角挂了泪，嗯嗯啊啊地在樱井毫不留情的刺激下扭动，字也写的歪歪扭扭，写了好几遍写不对。  
偏偏后穴的空虚已经难以忍耐，一翕一合渴望着樱井翔的进入。  
「翔くん……快进来。」松本扭过头楚楚可怜地望向樱井，眼角被情欲催的发红，睫毛上挂着晶莹的水珠。  
他扭动着腰肢又往后找樱井的家伙。樱井不依，配合着他往后退，龟头在穴口轻轻地蹭，就是不进去。  
「我说过了不做完不给操，快点算。」  
樱井自己也难受，但就是想惩罚一下这个“坏学生”，伸手狠狠掐了一下松本的乳首。  
松本高吟一声，身子发软贴在了桌子上，性器前端溢出大量爱液，差点就去了。

樱井捞起他的上半身，顺势把两人上衣剥了，又把笔塞回他手里。  
「最后一步了，写完就进来。」  
松本靠着樱井喘了半晌，才直起身来颤抖着写完了题目。  
在他写完最后一个字的时候，没等他做好准备，樱井就双手提起他的身体，对准自己高翘的灼热，狠狠压了下去。  
一下子顶进最深处，松本觉得自己的心脏都要停跳，全身肌肉紧绷颤抖了数秒，仿佛不属于自己的声音从嘴里发出，随后整个人如同漂浮起来一般，眼前一片白茫，灵魂仿佛已经抽离，什么都感觉不到，隐约听到有人喊自己的名字，嗓子却发不出一点声音。

过了好久自家的天花板才一点点又浮现在视野里，颈边自己的爱人在细细地亲吻，而股间一片粘腻。  
「我还以为你射完晕过去了，」对方低哑的声音贴着耳垂响起。「叫你你也没反应，吓死我了。」  
说的是关心的话语，语气里却满是调笑意味，松本分辨不清他什么意思，也没兴趣去分清，抓紧了对方肌肉臌胀的手臂，指甲深深嵌入。  
「操我。」他听见自己的声音说。

「你可以吗？」樱井愣了两秒，又笑了，「好吧，说话算话，你撑得住就行。」  
樱井撑着他腋下把他缓缓提起来，樱井的东西对他来说还是大了一点，即使经过扩张也将他撑到极致，此时缓缓的退出，带起粉嫩的肠肉外翻，滚烫的摩擦在松本的体内燃起又一阵颤栗。  
提到快要分离时，樱井又猛的松手，体重让凶器再次狠狠深入松本的小穴，松本前端又微勃起来，溢出些许粘液，难耐又无助地哼哼两声，伸手想要抚慰自己。  
樱井翔却在此时拨开了他的手。  
「下一题做完才能让你射。」  
…………  
松本润觉得自己死了算了。

樱井翔的诚信体现在任何地方，说不让射就不让射。  
他保持着连接的状态从椅子上站起来，强迫松本双手都撑在桌子上才能站稳。  
松本高翘着腰，脚软的仿佛不是自己的，其实根本站不住，好在樱井掐着他的腰一下下顶撞着，帮他承担了一部分重量。  
樱井的速度不慢，而且每次都顶的很深，松本跟着他的节奏前后晃动着，仰着头忘我呻吟，快感自连结处传遍全身，爽的他把卷子揉成了一团都不自知，撞的书桌吱嘎作响。  
虽然没有得到爱抚，松本的性器仍然再次紫红肿胀到极点，颤抖着吐出大量爱液，眼看又要射了。  
樱井翔发现了这一点，蓦地停下冲撞的动作，把松本的卷子抚平了，又用手指堵住对方前端的小孔。  
「做题。乖，这题做完今天就收工了。」

松本绝望地发现今天樱井翔大概是不打算妥协了，粗喘着再次思考起来。刚才的经验告诉他樱井虽然恶劣但还算讲信用，只要做出了这道题今天就算结束了。  
偏偏樱井还不打算让他好好做题，用手指轻抠着他的铃口，巨大的刺激让松本扔下笔闭眼大叫起来，撑在桌上的双手几乎要承担不住自己的重量，剧烈颤抖着。  
而樱井马上眼疾手快地又把他给堵上了，欲望被强行提至最高处，却得不到疏解，松本润觉得自己快疯了。  
「翔くん……嗯……饶了我吧……」  
「做题。」樱井翔还是一脸云淡风轻。

松本解出这道题用了三分钟，他却觉得有三年那么长。  
樱井翔捏着他的顶端，另一只手掐着他的腰把自己往里送，每次只进来一个头部就又抽出去，速度很慢，像一块烫红的烙铁慢慢熨他的皱褶。  
松本的汗滴在写好的字迹上，好在没有晕开多少，还看得清楚。情欲逼的他视线模糊，迷迷糊糊间也不知道自己答的对不对，只想快点涂满好射出来——他真的觉得自己要憋死了。  
「翔……啊……我写、写完了。」  
回答他的只有耳边粗重的低喘——这种慢慢研磨的做法其实是樱井最不拿手的，此时自己也憋得一头青筋，比松本好不到哪里去。  
樱井显然听到了他的话，加快了抽插的速度和力度，却仍堵着松本不肯放。  
哪有这种加力操干起来还不给射的道理，松本润是真的哭了，自暴自弃的伏在桌上扭滚，难受得想挠墙。  
「翔くん……让、让我射！……会死……呜……再不射会死的……」  
「……呼……润……我们一起去……」

樱井没有继续说话，加大了频率在他身后大力操干着，快速的抽插在连接处打出泡沫，发出令人脸红的水声。  
半分钟后樱井才突然放开手指。  
去了之后松本只觉得自己浑身力气被抽空，不受控制的软倒在桌面上，乳首正好压在桌面边缘的位置，虽然很痛他却没有起身的力气，恍惚间后穴好像被什么滚烫的东西填满——樱井翔也射了。  
拔出来的时候连接处发出了令人羞赧的声音，松本可以感觉到还滚烫着的液体随着樱井的退出溢出来了一点，顺着自己的腿缝缓缓往下流。  
樱井一松开松本的身体，他就跌落下去瘫坐在地板上，吓得樱井赶忙去捞他起来。  
「怎么体力还是这么差。」樱井撇着眉毛嘀嘀咕咕，「可以自己洗澡吗？」  
松本掀开眼皮瞥了他一眼，心累。不想说话。  
樱井高高兴兴把人抱到浴室，「那一起洗。」

水温刚刚好，比体温稍高一点，暖暖的又不会觉得太烫，松本润躺在浴缸里都快要睡着了，却恍惚间觉得身后再次传来异物感。  
他的私处经过刚才一场激烈的性事，被折磨地艳红肿胀，此时仍在充血，被樱井一碰又发烫发痒起来，几乎是本能地紧紧吞吃着没入其中的一小截指尖。  
松本泡的头昏脑胀，本来体力就所剩无几，此时已没了反抗的力气，轻哼两声也就放任樱井帮他清理了。  
精液随着樱井轻柔的抠挖被逐渐清理出来，而每次樱井撑开穴口的时候松本都能感到少量温水漏进来，他试着放松身体好把水排出去，没想到却灌入了更多。

「翔くん……」松本在樱井怀里难受的蹭了蹭，「水……进去了。」  
樱井失笑，起身把自己和松本擦干了，抱他坐在自己身上，分开他的双腿，摆成一个后穴朝下的姿势。  
「自己弄出来。」松本听见耳边樱井的声音温柔的说。  
松本试着放松了小穴，然而此时括约肌已经差不多恢复了功能，无法轻松开合了，松本无助的回头看向爱人，眼神湿漉漉的。  
「用手，乖，我想看。」樱井的声音还是这么低哑，像是附了咒语一般令人无法抗拒。松本只好紧咬着下唇把自己的手探向身下。  
往自己身体里探入手指是他从未做过的事情，此时一根手指被滚烫的肠肉包裹，松本不自禁发出一声满足的喟叹。  
「自己身体里面很舒服吧，平时我也是这么舒服哦。要不下次小润自己用手做给我看吧。」樱井叼着他的耳垂，用耳语的音量向着他呢喃，搞得松本烧红了半张脸，委屈愤怒的眼神一直往樱井身上砸，可惜没什么杀伤力——于是樱井乐于接纳这样的眼神。

松本把自己的后穴撑开的时候，和体温差不多热的少量温水一股作气地流了出来。  
自己摆弄后庭，和温水流出仿佛失禁一般的触感让松本润羞耻到了极点，转过身把自己埋在樱井胸膛饮啜起来。  
「好啦……怎么这么爱哭。」樱井浅笑着抚弄他柔软的短发，有一下没一下的揉着他的脖颈，把他当猫一样安抚。  
「因，因为翔くん竟然这么过分地欺负我……」松本润把眼泪全数抹在樱井胸肌上，然后把耳朵贴在湿漉漉的地方偷听他的心跳。  
「你不是玩的很开心嘛……」樱井轻敲了一下这个小哭包的额头。  
「谁开心？！……我才没有……我可不开心了……」  
「嗯？今天做的不舒服？那我们再来一次？」某人作势又要把松本翻过来来一发。  
「我不是那个意思！」松本气结，无奈身子被这位先生掏空，只好有气无力捶了一下对方的心口。  
「那不就是舒服嘛……舒服就行。」  
「樱井翔你！我不管了我要跟你分手！」  
松本气的翻身从他身上下来，撑着墙一瘸一拐的往房间走。身上青紫的痕迹、别扭的走路姿势和每走一步就皱着眉倒吸一口冷气的艰难让樱井心疼至极，赶忙去把人抱起来。  
「小润我错了……我明天就帮你把暑假作业做完。」  
松本润刚才伤筋动骨，现在后面疼的不想说话，只是闭上嘴哼哼两声。  
樱井知道松本原谅他了，欢天喜地地抱着爱人往床边走。  
「樱井翔你要是想再来一发我就真的跟你分手！！！！！」


End file.
